User blog:Aptos/Era 2 Peridot-Changing Homeworld as we know it
Hi! I'm Aptos, the discussion moderator who unnecessarily introduces themselves in every blog post they do! I should really stop doing that. Anyways, I just got some tkme from going back to school, so i stopped rping for a bit, but i just watched the new episodes and I was so shocked I started to theorize. Ok then, so, Era 2 Peridot is now what our peridot is determined to be. Now, we can now assume with mild safety that after the rebellion they started era two (there is some evidence both ways, but for the purpose of this theory, we will run with the idea that it happenned post-war.) This means that (drumroll) HOMEWORLD IS BROKE. By that I mean of course that homeworld is running low on what really matters when it comes to any given economy: valid resources. But not just any kind of course. When we see peridots limb enhancers, we know thye have plenty of metal and adaptable materials for ships and such. So, Aptos, what is it they are missing? FOOD. Gem food. They have lost the most important assets in creating an empire, a sustainable way to keep their citizens going. Of course, we know the gems are good to go on life without more food, so thye end up short at birth. Era 2 means they are rationing out resources: which means low caste, no powers. Of course, peridot has metal powers, which leads to the question of why she does have her special ability. Now, when you consider gems as an organism, thye themselves are characterized by one important trait: adaptability. They automatically change their own bouyancy to change planets, and can alter clothing for specific environments. Gems are designed to adapt and change to suit needs. Peridot is a technician. All day she is working with machines, fixing machine, interfacing machines, part of her body is in a machine! She as a gem is experiencing an environment that is setup on metal. Her gem is slowly accustomizing itself to allowing it to work with the attached metal, a unit of control. It understands how it works by interfacing. It understands what causes it to move and interact through experience. Peridot is primed to work with machines, she is designed as a gem to have an affinity. Even without powers, the gem will assimilate a pseudo-power through the adaptation, a post-form power. Now, then why can't she do more obvious gem powers? Well, think about what is and isn't a gem ability, compared to a foundation ability. Shapeshifting is a foundation ability, it is common to gems, but isn't an inherent ability. It is based on changing into a liquid light form, a transition state peridot is not shown to have. However, fusion is something she thinks she can do. Since gem's synchronize lightforms, the turning to liquid light transition is a natural middle ground for all forms, and thus would happen through such a bypass, making fusion a gem ability. Similarly, weapon summoning of a gem is foundational, while a pocket dimension and flashlight is fundamental, the former requiring an additional control over light then the latters. Finally, what does this mean for homeworld? They need resources. They need it bad. They can ration for a while, but soon no new gems might be the norm. This shows the true setback to losing earth. All the life there showed signs of resources, meanwhile losing it setback the plans of hw, leading to less available resources, which chain effects into not enough workers for exploration. All this leads to very low potential, all gems with powers being necessary. Having any gem with powers, like jasper, means sending a small squadron of era 2 rubies, since they r so relevant. Thusly, they are desperate to find a good way to get more resources for gems. The cluster helps them conquer worlds without new gems, which brings resources, this was their plan to let their race thrive. Then it ended. The CG might be closing down the Hw empire for good. So there you have it. All the horrors of era 2. Now, who wants to make a roleplay out of this? I'm already making gems with little or no powers for era 2, a materials engineer to help them conserve resources to make machines and things to gain resources without using gems. It's the age of tech, not as much magic anymore. Why be able to shapeshift when they can give them an important power? Why not cut corners to give major weaknesses if a gem can fit a need? It's the era of machines and low power gems, welcome to era 2. (But seriously, if anyone wants to make a roleplay on the onset of era 2, leave a comment, cuz this seems super cool and i dont have time to make an rp, but I would like to join or give ideas to that one) Category:Blog posts